


The Shattered Heart

by ellenemi



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenemi/pseuds/ellenemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insight into the mind of Alec (X5-494), during the Berrisford Agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shattered Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them, Jim does

Shattered mirror

Broken heart.

Tin soldier

Mutilated soul.

Love denied

Life, stolen.

Pain

Exploding.

Drowned sorrows

Spirits gone.

Hand of comfort given

Rejected.

Trying to forget

Crying to remember.

Twisted memories.

Sweet smile

Soft caress.

Pain

Exploding

Smashing

Destroying.

Soldier

Number

Expendable

Broken

Fixed.

Pain

Exploding

Shattering glass

Breaking heart

Tin soldier

Broken toy.


End file.
